The invention relates generally to a control drive.
A control drive is made known in EP 681 359 A1 that has an electric circuit. This control drive does not have a potentiometer, however, that makes it possible to achieve a very exact alignment between any position of a driven wheel and a position of the potentiometer resulting therefrom by means of the potentiometer housing, so that the potentiometer is located in a home position.
A potentiometer is made known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,766. The potentiometer cannot be rotated relative to a base plate, however, in order to carry out the alignment described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,278 discloses a detent toothing that cannot be rotated, however.